


Призраки

by Lenuchka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, That's Not How The Force Works, Каноничная смерть персонажей, Секс призраков, минет, немного ангста
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: Они были связаны при жизни и останутся связаны после смерти.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 20





	Призраки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874579) by [gundamoocow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/pseuds/gundamoocow). 



— Крифф!

Удивившись отсутствию боли, Хакс открыл глаза. Бластер Прайда стоял в режиме оглушения? В ином случае в центре груди должна была остаться огромная рана, но на ощупь форма на месте выстрела казалась целой.

По-видимому, он находился в камере, но в такой темноте ничего не было видно. Возможно, отключилась подача энергии. Хакс надеялся, что жалкое Сопротивление смогло извлечь пользу из переданной им информации.

Приободрившись, он сел и попытался понять, куда ему двигаться. Отсутствие энергии могло помочь ему сбежать отсюда. Двери, конечно, будут заперты, а вот через вентиляцию можно попробовать выбраться. Хакс пополз вперед, пытаясь нащупать стену, но подозрительно долго ни с чем не сталкиваясь. Где же он очутился, в ангаре?

— Эй, — крикнул Хакс, надеясь хотя бы услышать эхо. Но ответом была лишь зловещая тишина.

Запаниковав, он поднялся на ноги, сделал несколько неуверенных шагов, а затем сорвался на бег.

— Эй, — снова крикнул Хакс, — здесь есть кто-нибудь? Где я?

Вероятно, он попал в ловушку собственного разума. С ним что-то сотворили, что-то хуже смерти. Возможно, его тело куда-то поместили, чтобы сделать наказание наглядным, а разум заперли. Но он был в сознании, должен был быть! Он чувствовал тело, мог прикусить язык и впиться ногтями в ладони.

Внезапно тело прошило вспышкой энергии, а в мыслях возникло знакомое присутствие. Конечно же, за этим стоял Рен!

— Где ты? — спросил Хакс, размахивая руками, и упал, обо что-то споткнувшись.

— Хакс?

— Рен?

Рен, именно за него он зацепился в этой странной темноте.

— Как ты здесь оказался?

— Откуда я знаю?! Я даже не знаю, где это «здесь»!

— Ты умер.

Хакс моргнул: 

— Какая чушь, я же сижу и разговариваю с тобой.

Рен рассмеялся: 

— Что последнее ты помнишь?

— Адепт-генерал Прайд выстрелил в меня на мостике, — выплюнул Хакс. — Но, как видишь, я в порядке. Меня просто оглушили.

— Что? Почему? — с недоумением воскликнул Рен.

Хакс сглотнул. Похоже, Рен действительно ничего не знал, а значит, он мог выкрутиться.

— Недоразумение, — быстро попытался оправдаться Хакс. — Конечно, с его стороны ситуация видится иначе, но он с самого начала пытался сместить меня. Ты же знаешь, что старые офицеры лгу…

Неожиданно в сознание Хакса вторглось чужое присутствие, но не грубо, как обычно, а словно изнутри.

— Ты меня предал.

Раз уж Рен прочитал его мысли, все было кончено. Между ними не осталось ничего хорошего, такого, что могло бы спасти жизнь Хакса.

— Все хорошо, — подозрительно спокойно сказал Рен. — Я, наверное, заслужил.

— Что?

— Ничего. Думаю, мы, так или иначе, в одинаковом положении.

Типичный Рен, как всегда, несет чушь. Хакс вздохнул и прижал колени к груди. Было так темно, что он все еще не видел Рена в нескольких шагах от себя.

— Значит, мы оба умерли? — Хакс боялся подыгрывать фантазии Рена, но что-то здесь было не так, а Рен, по крайней мере, мог ответить на вопросы.

— Именно, и, возможно, я кое-что сделал.

— Дай угадаю, тебя, наконец, прикончила мусорщица?

— Нет, хуже. Тебе очень не понравится.

— Палпатин назвал твой новый шлем идиотским, и ты попытался убить его, как Сноука, но он убил тебя.

— Я думал, тебе нравится мой шлем.

Хакс закатил глаза.

— Тебе нравится со мной спорить, — тепло сказал Рен. И не только голос был теплым, Хакс чувствовал тепло.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Прикасаюсь к тебе, — нежно сказал Рен. Как когда-то давно, когда шептал Хаксу на ухо пошлости. — Перестать?

— Раньше ты никогда не спрашивал! — рявкнул Хакс, и тепло резко исчезло. — Что с тобой не так, Рен? Где мы?

— Я же сказал, мы умерли. Здесь только Сила. И поэтому тебя тут быть не должно.

Хакс пощупал пол под собой. Раз он споткнулся о Рена, он снова сможет его коснуться. И действительно, вскоре он ухватился кое за что материальное — за ногу Рена.

— Видишь? — воскликнул Хакс, радуясь, что он не сошел с ума окончательно. — Ты здесь! Материальный!

Он сжал пальцы, впиваясь в плоть. Затем он схватил пустоту там, где только что была нога Рена. Тело прошила дрожь. Он снова оказался один в этом гиблом месте. Нет, не один. Рен все еще находился рядом.

— Хакс.

Голос Рена зазвучал везде и нигде. А потом его руки, реальные и материальные, сжали запястья Хакса. После чего он, кажется, покинул свое тело. Он закричал, бездна в бездне. Галактики, звезды и планеты, горы и океаны, деревья, птицы, парящие высоко в небе, черви, копошащиеся в земле, разумные существа, оживленное движение и многолюдные улицы. На несколько секунд Хакс слился со всем этим воедино.

А потом он снова вернулся в себя, в темноту, словно ничего не случилось. Хакс упал на колени и сжался в комок. Неправильно, все было неправильно. Если он действительно умер, он должен был гнить где-то или рассыпаться в прах в корабельном крематории.

— Хакс, — позвал Рен. В этот раз его голос звучал из определенного места.

Хакс проигнорировал его и предпочел не вставать. Если он мертв, то желает покоя, а не вечных мучений с Кайло Реном.

— Мы в аду, не так ли?

— Вообще-то, думаю, сюда попадают только джедаи.

— Тогда почему ты здесь?!

— Я же сказал, что смог кое-что сделать.

Если Хаксу суждено остаться здесь навсегда, он наверняка услышит эту историю. Но он был не в силах осмыслить сразу весь тот бред, который нес Рен. Нужно было понять, что происходит здесь и сейчас.

— Так, хорошо. Мы оба мертвы, и я попал сюда явно по ошибке. Верно?

— Не думаю, что по ошибке, — по обыкновению неопределенно ответил Рен. — Джедаи, по большей части, соблюдали целибат. Я думал, что просто по старой традиции, но, возможно, не только поэтому. Наверное, я передал тебе часть своей сущности.

— Сущности? Рен, ты хочешь сказать, что отсасывая тебе в течение пяти лет, я обзавелся джедайским бессмертием?

— Да.

Хакс, не разгибаясь, перекатился на бок. Удивительно, но, несмотря на гипотетическую смерть, одежда и обувь остались при нем.

— И что со мной теперь произойдет?

— Я не знаю.

— Тебе нужно продолжать делиться со мной сущностью, чтобы сохранить мне жизнь?

— Ты не живой.

— Ладно, чтобы я продолжал существовать в таком виде.

— Думаю, что сделано, то сделано, — хмыкнул Рен. — Ты самостоятельно оказался здесь раньше меня. Но можешь мне отсосать — так, на всякий случай.

Хакс слышал улыбку в голосе Рена. Больше года они почти не пересекались, но Рен вел себя так спокойно и беззаботно, словно смерть была пустяком. Словно то, как он обращался с Хаксом, не имело значения.

— Мне жаль, Хакс.

— Заткнись, Рен, — ответил Хакс, вставая на колени. — И снимай штаны, если они у тебя есть.

Рен сухо рассмеялся, и Хакс услышал шелест ткани. Он пошарил руками в темноте, нащупал колено Рена, устраиваясь удобнее. Облизал губы и обхватил ими член, такой же теплый и реальный, как всегда. Даже запах Рена не изменился, Хакс удивился, что до сих пор помнит его.

Он лизнул под головкой, а потом полностью вобрал член в рот, коснувшись губами низа живота Рена. Горло распирало, Рен над ним застонал. И как бы Хакс ни пытался сохранять равнодушие, член, как всегда, отреагировал на этот звук, встав. Хакс задвигал головой, чувствуя, как в горле скользит член Рена, пока ощущения не изменились. Снова вернулось тепло, в этот раз распространяясь по горлу в самый центр его существа, лаская изнутри, стекая все ниже и ниже, пока не сконцентрировалось в паху.

Что ты делаешь? — хрипло спросил Хакс, тяжело дыша.

— Нравится?

Тепло распространилось дальше, по рукам и ногам. От шеи до кончиков ушей и носа. — Неплохо…

У Хакса встали дыбом волосы на шее: ощущения в паху из тепла превратились в жар, в чистое наслаждение. Хакс сжал в кулаке член Рена и опустил голову ниже, заглатывая и вылизывая его. Он вытянет из Рена сущность, как и сотни, если не тысячи, раз до того. Судьба была к нему жестока, обрекая вечно отсасывать Рену.

— Хакс, — простонал Рен, — ты все такой же. Даже после смерти не изменился. — Теплое чувство внутри стало ужасающе похожим на любовь. Или скорее на обожание. Хакс чувствовал, насколько Рен рад, что он не изменился.

Сейчас он ничего не скрывал. Чувства Рена стали чувствами Хакса. Член Рена — членом Хакса. Хакс задумался, было ли ощущение взаимным.

— _Да._

Тепло внутри Хакса неистово пульсировало, заставляя его сосать с новыми силами, скользить губами и языком по длинному толстому члену Рена. Раз уж они разделили ощущения, пусть Рен почувствует каково это — отсасывать ему.

— _Я чувствую, как тебе нравится._

— _Ничего личного._

Рен отодвинулся, оставив рот Хакса пустым, и упал на колени. Его теплые щупальца обвились вокруг Хакса, проникли в каждый потайной уголок, за каждую давно запертую дверь, полностью раскрывая его. И что хуже всего, губы Рена прижались к его губам, и между ними проскользнул язык. Рот Рена был мягким и теплым, а язык влажным.

— _Всегда было личным._

Хакс сорвался.

— Я умер, — громко всхлипнул он. — У меня отобрали все, над чем я работал.

— Нет, — прошептал ему Рен. — Теперь ты свободен, как и я.

Хакс почувствовал, как Рен втягивает его в себя, как стекающую в водосток воду. В этот раз он оказался внутри Рена, просочившись в каждую щель. Жизнь Рена развернулась перед ним голофильмом. Страх, внутренний конфликт, сомнение. Тьма, не принадлежавшая ему, но пустившая корни. Смятение и стыд. Любовь, слишком много любви. Страх вернуться. Страх двигаться дальше. Хакс видел себя, восхищенного и раздраженного. Желание доверия, любви. Довольство отдыхом, передышкой. Наконец, решительность. Его мать, отец, девчонка.

Мусорщица?!

Хакс вернулся в себя: 

— Ты серьезно, Рен?

— Э, я…

— Ты и вправду обожаешь наказания, — вздохнул Хакс. — Ложись на спину.

Хакс толкнул Рена и устроился между его материальными, к счастью, ногами. Взял в рот обмякший член и начал нежно сосать его, пока тот снова не затвердел, растягивая челюсть. В этот раз Хакс просто спокойно отсасывал Рену без всяких изысков, а тот запустил пальцы в его волосы, ероша их, как в старые добрые времена.

— Хакс, — простонал Рен, тяжело дыша. — Хакс, я сейчас…

Рыкнув, Кайло кончил Хаксу в рот. Хакс перекатил сперму во рту, удивленный тем, что так отчетливо чувствует вкус, а затем проглотил все до капли. И, моргнув, сел.

Он видел! Слабо, но видел слегка светящегося голубым Рена. Свечение было тусклым, как свет на нескольких процентах яркости.

— Что случилось?

— Я тебя вижу, — ответил Хакс, прищурившись. — Не очень хорошо, но все же. Как насчет тебя? Что-то изменилось?

— Я тебя видел все это время.

Значит, в этой теории о передаче сущности что-то было. Что ж. Теперь у него хотя бы появился план действий.

— Скажи-ка мне, Рен, как долго у призраков джедаев длится рефрактерный период?


End file.
